


Life as a Clifford

by 1995mgc



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, M/M, Muke - Freeform, fanboy!Luke, reality star!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1995mgc/pseuds/1995mgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a famous reality TV star, living the Hollywood dream while doing absolutely nothing besides causing drama. </p><p>or where Luke is a average guy living in L.A. with his best friend wasting away his life watching 'Life as a Clifford' for a certain rainbow hair boy.</p><p> </p><p>© All Rights Reserved</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is originally posted on wattpad but I decided to put it on ao3 as well.

"Can you believe it?" Luke shook his head in disbelief. "Michael has red hair now! Oh, the things I'd let that boy do to me." 

"Ew gross," Ashton gagged, staring at his blonde friend. He shook his head, continuing to make fun of Luke for his obsession with a certain colorful boy. 

Now Luke and Ashton have been inseparable since junior year of high school, now both being 20, avoiding going to college at all costs, they bought a nice apartment on the outskirts of L.A.. 

Having saved every last penny from their summer jobs, graduation money, birthday, Christmas, anything and everything they finally had enough to leave their parents behind, and start a new chapter together as friends. 

Though the one and only thing Ashton could not stand about living with his best friend, was he would watch a reality TV show called "Life as a Clifford" and faun over this guy called Michael. Ashton could care less about reality TV, but now it's all Luke watches. He's sick of it. 

He forgot to pay the cable bill one month and Luke cried. He cried!

"I still don't understand why you still watch this show. If it's for that boy Michael why don't you go out and find him?" Ashton asked, a bit dramatically some would say. 

Luke once again explained to Ashton why he can't just go and find Michael, and every reason he must watch the show, and all the utter most beautiful things about it; meaning Michael Clifford. He was the complete package. From the hair, to the clothes, and his tattoos. Michael Clifford clearly screamed "Luke's dream man". Whether anyone knew that or not. 

Still annoyed by the TV show playing in the background Ashton interrupted Luke's drooling, "I'm ordering Pizza, want any?"

"Yes!"

"Too bad. Get it yourself!" Ashton giggled.

"You're such a dick," Luke grumbled, "Why did you even ask if you weren't getting me any to begin with?"

"To see your reaction."

"Did you know Michael likes Pizza?" Luke asked, changing the direction of the subject.

"Yes Luke, Michael Clifford from Life as a Clifford likes pizza. And so do millions of other people. Now can we move on?" 

"Excuse me, Ashton. One does not move on from Michael." Luke scoffed.


	2. Chapter 2

You could say Michael was living the dream, but if he was being honest with you he would tell you he was living the life no one wanted. 

But desperate times called for desperate measures. His life wasn't always like this, growing up he lived in a small home just outside of Sydney, Australia with his parents. As he got older he started to notice things, one of those things being his parents were barely getting by. Every week, paycheck to paycheck it was barely enough. Being 14 and completely helpless at the time, he tried not to worry about his parents. 

When Michael was 16 he tried not to care when all his friends got cars from their parents. He knew he'd never get that, if he wanted it he would have to work hard for it. 

One day all of that changed. Michael stumbled upon an advertisement hanging in the local Starbucks that he worked full time at. It was for a chance to have yourself a reality TV show. 

Michael never thought much about being apart of reality TV, but the moment he had seen the amount he and his family would get paid, he called the number on the back as quickly as he could. 

Now the Clifford family lived a semi normal life in Los Angeles, California with the exception they had to be filmed a few days a week. Consisting of causing drama or Michael basically acting like he's a kid again and throwing a temper tantrum about not getting a new car. When he already has three, at least that's what they want the media to think. 

"Michael honey, are you listening to me?" Snapping him out of his daze, "Sorry mum. What were you saying?" 

Michael and his parents were fairly close, so when they have to yell at one another over childish things, they laugh about it by the end of the day and move on. 

"I was saying, I need you to run to the store and get some more milk. We're about out." 

"Sure, of course. D'you need anything else while I'm there?" 

"No, no. I just need the milk, but go ahead and get yourself some snacks while you're there." 

Michael smiled sweetly towards his mother, getting up and kissing her cheek goodbye. Grabbing his car keys, he made his way out.

////

Michael tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, music blaring through the speakers. He was content, today was one of the days they didn't film him, he savors every moment of them. 

The drive to the store was longer than usual, having been stuck in L.A. traffic was a pain but he'd rather do it himself than have to pay for someone to drive him everywhere. He enjoyed the freedom of getting into his car and driving to any destination of his liking. 

Pulling into the Whole Foods, Michael looked around making sure he wasn't followed by any paparazzi, luckily he wasn't. He doesn't mind taking a picture with someone who watches and supports his families show, but the paparazzi pisses him off. 

Michael grabbed a basket, and went to find the milk his mother requested. After finding it, he looked around trying to find some snacks he could enjoy. 

After fifteen minutes of searching, with much difficulty in the healthy store he managed to find some candy bars... Well, granola bars, but they had chocolate in them. He looked around a bit more, finding a few other things he figured they needed at home, but really Michael was just enjoying the free day to himself. 

Michael made his way to a check-out-lane with guy who looked around his age, he was tall, a mop of curls on his head, his arms scattered with a few tattoos. Michael couldn't help but check him out as he walked up, finding the boy adorable. 

The curly haired boy hadn't looked up yet as he spoke, but when he did Michael could help but smirk, "Hello, did you find everyth--shit! Oh my god, pretend I didn't swear. I'm trying to keep my job." the curly haired boy laughed nervously.

"It's cool man." Michael smiled. 

"Anyway, I know who you are." Michael internally groaned, the one guy he found attractive just so happened to know who he was. "Well not as much as my best friend. He's obsessed with your show, mainly because he finds you hot." the curly haired boy giggled, but finished ringing up Michaels items. 

"That'll be $25.86." Michaels handed him the cash. "I'm Ashton by the way."

"I'm Michael, but you sound like you already know that."

Ashton nodded, but smiled genuinely towards Michael. "Do you think I could take a picture with you real quick?" 

"Yeah, of course."

Ashton scrambled to get his phone out, taking a quick selfie with Michael. And Michael nearly melted when he saw the boy had dimples. It was too much to handle.

"My best friend is going to hate me, but to see his face when I tell him I met you will be priceless. Thank you so much, I hope you have a great day!"

Michael smiled, he loved meeting nice people. 

"You too."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ohhh, Lukeyyy!" Ashton's singsong voice rang through their apartment. 

"Leave me alone, I'm a burrito of sadness." 

Ashton found Luke wrapped up in a blanket sprawled out across the couch, a trashy soap opera playing on low volume on the TV.

"No," He giggled, plopping down on top of his best friend. "Because I have exciting news! You'll never guess who I saw today!"

"If I ask you who you saw, will you leave me alone?"

"Probably not."

"Fine. Who did you see?"

Ashton grabbed his phone out of his pocket, finding the correct picture in the photo album. "Look!" He shoved the phone in Luke's face. "I met Michael Clifford, from the show you watch." 

Luke snatched the phone from him, his eyes focusing on the picture in front of him. He gasped. "What the fuck!"

"He was so nice, Luke. Go find that boy and marry him."

Luke, still in shock from what Ashton is telling him, he could barely comprehend what was happening. 

His best friend, the one would could barely stand Luke watching Life as a Clifford took a fucking selfie with Michael. 

Sobering up from his shock, Luke glared at his best friend, "Thanks a lot for getting me his autograph, I really love it-oh wait, you didn't!" 

Ashton looked down at his blond friend, who was still wrapped up in his blankets, he was pouting. He felt sad for a moment, then remembered Luke has done this countless time to him before; like when he met All Time Low and didn't even think to get him a signed vinyl, when he knew Ashton loved them, having a large collection of them. And because when you're in the presence of All Time Low you better get something signed. 

"Wait, so did you meet him at work?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Damnit, now I have to shop at that healthy store in hopes of meeting my one true love." Blondie sighed dramatically.

"You're so dramatic. And it's not like it would kill you to eat healthier. I get a discount, so drop by whenever." 

Luke sighed, but knew it was the truth. "Maybe, but don't count on it."

"Wasn't going to, buddy." Ashton giggled, echoing through the room.

"Go do something else, I want to stay like a burrito and watch reruns of Life as a Clifford, they added the new season to Netflix."

"You're so dreary, go do something with you're life." Ashton replied, hopping up from where he sat on his friend. 

"I work at Guitar Center, that's doing something with my life." Luke argued back, but knew once again Ashton was right, not that he'd actually tell him that. The one thing Luke has learned from being best friends with Ashton was once you told him he was right he'd continue to remind you of that time and rub it in your face. 

////

"Michael, dafuq is wrong with you? Don't treat your mother like that." Luke angrily yelled at the TV, upset about the newest episode. He thought Michael was being rude to his mother, because he knew if he ever told his mum to fuck off it wouldn't be a beautiful end result. 

Ashton sat on the recliner opposite of the couch, laptop placed securely on his lap, but listened to Luke ramble at the TV as he looked for new clothes online. The thing was, Luke was a little dumb when it came to reality TV, even if Ashton tried to explain it to him, about half the stuff they do is staged to add in the extra drama, he simply wouldn't listen.

"Hey Luke?"

"Not now."

"Luke.."

"No."

"Luke!"

"What?"

"Michael just followed and dm'd me on twitter!"

"Liar."

"Look! He wants to meet me for coffee, 'cause he thinks I'm super cute."

"How did he even find you? Besides, I bet if he met me he'd think I'm cuter."

"Don't know. And I doubt it."

"Fuck you. I'm coming with you," Luke smirked "and then Michael will fall for me."


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fuck?" Michael yelled, "Who do you think you are? Coming into my house after what you did? Unbelievable!"

"Dude, chill." Calum pushed him into the wall, arms pinned down to his sides. Michael felt helpless for a short second, but he wouldn't show it. 

He shoved his best friend off of him, glaring, Michael exclaimed, "Don't tell me to 'chill'. You crashed my favorite car!" 

Camera men were surrounding them, not wanting to miss anything from this fight, knowing it'll send the ratings up. Michael could see the shitty headlines now, "Michael Clifford and long time best friend Calum Hood, fight it out on TV!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't fuck my sister you'd still have your pretty little car intact."

It took everything in Michael not to burst out into laughter. He could see Calum was holding back too. 

They decided late last night when the camera crew came over they'd make up some crazy story, and then act like nothing happened. Meaning in a few short moments they'll play some video games and act like bros again. 

They threw a few more harsh words, Calum tackling him onto the couch, throwing a few fake punches to Michael's stomach. A few camera men pull them off each other thinking they're actually fighting. Then they call it a day. 

Michael made Calum "leave" for a few minutes till they packed everything up. 

When he came back inside he saw Michael had a few beers and popcorn laid out on the coffee table in his man cave. 

"Now all we need is a few ladies in here and it would be a perfect night." Calum grinned, pulling out his phone and plopping down on the couch. 

"You're horny 24/7. You should probably tone it down before you end up getting someone pregnant."

"Psh, you're just as thirsty as me." Calum retorted.

Michael took a swig of his beer, looking over at his friend he smirked, "For dick."

"I know that"

"I mean... you didn't seem to mind when I had your dick down my-"

"Hey! I remember, okay? Don't need to keep bringing it up, I was there. Besides I was confused and now I know for sure I enjoy boobs a lot more."

Michael let out a loud laugh, he loved bringing that day up. His best friend was horny like always, so he offered him a blowjob and well one thing lead to another, a few make out sessions happened, there might've been a few handjobs as well. Then Calum tried to give Michael a blowjob and ended up biting him, and well that's when Calum realized he was simply just desperate and confused. He definitely preferred girls.

"Calum?"

Calum looked up from where he was messing around on Twitter, "Yes Mr. Clifford?" 

Grimacing, Michael threw a handful of popcorn at his friend, "1) don't call me that. 2) I might have asked this guy I met out to coffee, and I was wondering if you wanted to come since his friend is tagging along." 

"Oh! Who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is Ashton. He's the cutest thing ever. Dimples, curly hair, tattoos, and the cutest sounding giggle you will ever hear." Michael smiled a goofy grin, just thinking of the boy made his heart race. 

"Lover boy, you haven't been smitten over anyone in months. This is great! Now I can buy you boxes of condoms, like the great friend I am , and not feel guilty because you'll definitely be getting laid finally."

"Shut the fuck up, it's not like that. Maybe in the future, but not yet."

"Mhm, sure whatever you say Mike."

Michael knew Calum was probably right, but the thought of possibly being with Ashton for a long time made his heart race, but something else felt missing. He would have to wait and see how their "date" goes to figure out how he's feeling towards the giggly fellow.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke stood leaning against the door frame of Ashton's bathroom, watching Ashton try and tame his unruly curly hair. 

Today was the day they were meeting Michael and his friend for coffee, and you could say Luke was jealous that his best friend was asked to hang out--though he knew it was suppose to be a date--by the guy he's been infatuated with for months. Ashton broke the bro code, but he knows Ashton's a little oblivious when guys flirt with him, so to him this is probably just a chill time with attractive guys and their friends. 

Luke got annoyed on watching his friend and grabbed a comb to help him style his hair. With lots of hair spray they finally got it stay down. 

Ashton sighed in relief, thanking Luke and went to change into black skinny jeans. 

"Luke! Where are my pants?" Ashton yelled from his room. 

Luke had just changed into his favorite outfit and styled his hair to perfection, sitting down on the couch to scroll through Twitter. Luke groaned in annoyance at his friend once again, "How should I know? They're your pants." Luke yelled back.

"But you did laundry last." Ashton retorted.

"Then check the dryer!"

Luke looked up to see Ashton running through the living room in his rainbow boxers he had been looking for. "Hey!" stopping Ashton from going any further, "Those are my boxers, hand them over."

"Now?" Luke nodded.

"Fuck you Luke," but stripped off the boxers and threw them in Luke's laundry basket. "Happy now?" Luke smirked, but nodded.

"Now put some boxers so I don't have to see your dick any longer, and some pants, I wanna leave so we don't run into any traffic." 

////

Luke and Ashton arrived at the small coffee shop Michael had requested Ashton to meet him at, not wanting to go to a popular area where he might be spotted. 

They chose a booth towards the back since they hadn't seen Michael here yet. Ashton looked over at Luke, he was bouncing his leg underneath the table, "Are you nervous Luke?"

Luke scoffed, "Yeah, sure. It's not like I'm about to meet Michael Clifford or anything like that."

"You'll be fine," Ashton giggled. 

Too engrossed in their conversation to notice the bell on the door rung, signaling someone has entered. 

"Ashton, sorry I'm a bit late. The traffic was horrid."

Luke froze next to his best friend. Afraid if he were to look up at the person with the soothing angelic voice that he might start crying. Ashton patted his thigh, and turned his attention to Michael. 

"Hi Michael, it's okay. We've only been here for a few minutes." Ashton reassured him, smiling towards the boy with red hair. Then he noticed the boy next to him assuming it to be his friend he talked about. 

Michael noticing where Ashton gaze moved to, "Oh! This is my best friend Calum." Calum nodded towards Ashton, then whispered something in Michael's ear making the boy slap his friend. 

"This is my best friend Luke." Ashton smiled brightly, nudging Luke to look up and say hello. 

When Luke looked up towards Michael, he held back the urge to gasp. Michael was even more beautiful in person if that was even possible, his green eyes shone bright, his red hair seemed even darker with his roots showing but he didn't care, all he wanted was to run his fingers through it and kiss Michael.

Michael noticed Luke staring, he shifted on his feet a bit uncomfortable under the blondes gaze. He felt something deep down making him feel a bit nauseous, but wasn't quite sure what it was. Michael decided to introduce himself to Ashton's friend to be polite. "Hello Luke, I'm Michael." 

Luke about died when Michael said his name, but being the stupid person he is, he blurted out, "I know, I watch your show!"


	6. Chapter 6

"I know, I watch your show!"

Those words rang through Michael's head throughout the coffee "date" with Ashton plus their friends. He saw Ashton's friend Luke, instantly regretted saying those words once they had left his mouth, so Michael brushed it off, told him it was no big deal. 

But, something about this Luke guy watching his show didn't settle well with him. He couldn't get it out of his head, Michael has never once minded people coming up to him and saying they love the show, knowing who he was from his brightly colored hair.

Deep down, something about Luke knowing all the secrets and rumors about him, how he had to behave to his family and friends just to have a nice home and food in their stomachs, he hated it. And he just met this guy an hour ago, but Michael wanted to tell him not to believe everything. 

Michael would occasionally catch Luke watching him while he was talking and Luke would blush, embarrassed he was caught. Michael wasn't sure if it was because Luke had thought of him as a celebrity or if their was something else going on in his head. 

Luke had kept quiet for majority of the outing, not wanting to embarrass himself more than he already had. He was so infatuated with the boy with red hair he wasn't quite sure what words would spew from his mouth. Even if Ashton kept jabbing him in the side hoping his best friend would talk, but unless he was directly asked a question he didn't dare to interrupt. Which confused Ashton since Luke never seems to shut up at home. 

Ashton excused himself for a moment leaving Luke alone at the table with Michael and Calum. 

Luke panicked. He pulled out his phone to help calm himself down. But, Calum directed a question toward him.

"You haven't talked much... Are you OK?" Calum asked, concern filled his voice. Luke knew he was trying to be nice, he really didn't want to answer him, but he did so they didn't think he was intentionally being rude to them.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Uh, umm sorry for not talking.. I don't like have attention on me for too long, and I didn't want to interrupt," Luke muttered, a bunch of bullshit spewing from his mouth. He loved being the centre of attention. But, being in the presence of Michael Clifford changed that. 

"Really? I don't know, maybe it's me, you just give of this energetic vibe so when you were quiet for so long I thought you weren't feeling... well?" 

Luke shook his head. Not knowing how to respond to that, he was thankful when Ashton's cheery self plopped down next to him, his best friend oblivious to the tension, and thankful for being saved from further lying and embarrassing himself. 

Oh how he was wrong.

Now, Michael had directed a question towards the blond, wanting to know a little more about him. "So Luke, do you have a job?"

Luke nodded, face flushed from having Michael's full attention.

"What's your job?" Michael asked, knowing it'll be hard to get answers out of him.

"U-umm..." Luke stuttered, "I-I work at t-the Guitar Center right outside of t-the city."

Michael smiled brightly, causing Luke to practically melt and have heart eyes toward the boy. 

"That's awesome! It must be nice to be surrounded by instrument all day. I have a few guitars hidden away that no one knows about. I occasionally play around with them, I'm not the best at it, but I just-I love the way it feels to hold a guitar, y'know? Do you play anything?"

"It's nice, doesn't pay much but I enjoy it majority of the time. And I um, yeah I play the guitar.." 

"That's awesome. Maybe we could all hang out again soon and play together." Michael suggested, and Luke almost stopped breathing. Hang out? With Michael? At his house? He was stunned. 

Luke waited a moment before he responded, not wanting to seem eager. "Yeah. That would be cool." 

Ashton snickered next to him, he knew as soon as they got home Luke would be screaming and dancing. And he would definitely need to record it for later.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ashton! Get your ass out of bed!" Luke yelled, banging on his friends door in attempt to get him up at 8 a.m. on a Saturday morning. 

The door swung open, which revealed a very angry Ashton. "Fuck you!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Luke wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive matter. 

"Oh shut up, Hemmings." Ashton said angrily. Having been woken up at 8 a.m. on his day off is not what he wanted. "What do you even need this early in the morning? I didn't even know you could wake up this early!"

"Look!"

"At what?"

"The internet! We're all over it!" Luke exclaimed.

"Because of Michael?"

"Yeah, apparently I'm his mistress. Or at least that's what people have been saying. Which if you ask me is ridiculous to assume after one picture that some dickhead took from some bushes."

"You wish." Ashton snorted, moving past Luke and into their kitchen, no longer feeling tired. Luke was trailing along behind him. 

"Wish what?"

"That you were Michael's mistress." Ashton giggled at the thought.

"Excuse you." Luke scoffed. "I would never be a mistress for Michael. His dick would only be for me or no one at all." 

"Why don't you tell him that?" Ashton asked, grabbing cereal from the cabinets and milk from the fridge, partially listening to Luke. 

"-cause he likes you."

Almost choking on his breakfast, Ashton sputtered out incoherent words. "Wait w-what? You. No, no, no. He just said I'm cute. There's-just-what? He does not!"

"Ashton he resembled a heart-eye emoji every time you'd talk or giggle yesterday. He was so obvious about it." Luke said sadly. 

"But you like him." 

"And if he asked you out I would expect you to say yes because he's a very sweet person. Don't worry about my feelings." It was absolute torture for Luke to say all of this to Ashton, he wanted what was best for his best friend. And if that meant dating the guy he was hopelessly crushing on, then so be it. 

"I wouldn't do that to you, Luke."

"I'd be okay."

"No you wouldn't," Ashton smiled towards Luke. "I know you better than anyone, you'd be so pissed and you'd try to hide it, but I'd know. 'Cause I know you." 

"You big softy. C'mer," Luke dragged Ashton into a hug, he smushed their cheeks against each other's. "Now let's go cuddle and watch Life as a Clifford." 

////

After forcing Ashton to watch five episodes with him he still couldn't convince him that the show was amazing. Ashton still went on and on about how half of it's fake. 

"We spent three hours with Michael yesterday and he acted nothing like this. He's acting here."

Luke still in denial, "Well! Um, um. Maybe he was acting yesterday! Yeah! You didn't think of that, now did you?" 

"You're ridiculous. Earlier you were saying how he's the sweetest person and on the show he's a dick. Isn't that contradicting?"

"No."

"Liar. This show is so fake. He probably does it for the money."

"Don't talk about my baby like that! You-you heathen!"

"Fine!" Ashton held his hand up in defense. "Believe what you want. I still think he does it for the money."

"Fuck off Ashton." Luke grumbled.

Ashton moved out of Luke's cuddling grip, he stood up and stretched before moving to straddle his hips; knowing it was a weakness of Luke's. 

"Make me."

Luke groaned, feeling the weight of another person on top, he shifted bit uncomfortable with his best friend sitting on him in what he feels is a sexual position. 

"Get off!"

"Why? Are you afraid if I shift a bit to right something might happen." Ashton smirked.

"Ashton please get off." Luke pleaded, giving Ashton puppy eyes.

"Is this turning you on?" Giggling Ashton shifted a bit, rolling his hips against his friend. 

Luke let a loud audible moan. "Holy shit!"

But Ashton didn't stop, he found it hilarious that only a few swift moment turned Luke into a puddle of mush. 

"Ashton, o-oh my g-god! Stop-p..." Luke stuttered out, he hasn't been laid in months. Ashton was his best friend, but he couldn't help that he was needy, and turned on by the slightest touch after months of no contact.

Ashton snickered. "Is this turning my Lukey baby on?"

"Ashton..."

"Yeah?" 

"I may be needy right now, but..." He pushed against Ashton's chest, "Get the fuck off before I rip your dick off."


	8. Chapter 8

Michael was lounging around in his man-cave watching some movies alone. The camera crew were over filming his parents and their friends, they were having a fancy dinner party. 

They wanted to film Michael but he did absolutely nothing except watch the large TV screen on the wall. Some of the crew said some unforgivable words towards him to get some reaction out of him, all they got was the middle finger from Michael and a bowl of popcorn thrown at them. They left after that. 

Calum had told Michael he'd be over later and well, it was later and Michael was getting impatient with his best friend because he was absolutely bored out of his mind.

It had been a few days since the boy saw Ashton and he wondered if the boy was working today. Michael decided to text him and see. 

[To: Curly]

do u wanna hang out? 

[From: Curly] 

I'm working

Michael frowned at his phone, he wanted to see the boy. His mood lighting up a bit when he saw Ashton texted again.

[From: Curly] 

you could hang out with Luke, he's at home. then when I get off work we could order a pizza :)

Michael thought about it for a moment. He was rather bored, and the blond boy wasn't that bad the other day. Michael could go for some company, so he texted Ashton back asking for Luke's number. 

[To: Luke]

Hey this is Michael.  
Ashton gave me your number, do you want to hang out for a bit till he gets off work?

[From: Luke]

Is this some sick joke?

Michael laughed out loud, he knew the boy had a slight obsession with him, but he didn't mind, Luke was nice.

[To: Luke]

No it's not a joke. I'll be over in 20, is that cool?

[From: Luke]

yeah yeah sure..

////

Michael didn't bother cleaning up his mess before he left. It's not like anyone besides Calum goes into that room with him anyway. He grabbed his car keys and made his way to Luke and Ashton's place after he ask Ashton for their address since he still believes Luke was a little wary about the text message. Michael wasn't sure he'd even get the address out him. Probably thinking he's a crazy psycho texting him or something.

After driving for around the same neighborhood for five minutes Michael found a parking spot and made his way into the complex. He double checked that his car was locked and that there was no one following him. 

He checked Ashton's text once again to make sure he remembered the apartment number right, and found it on the third floor at the end of the hallway. 

Michael knocked on the door. Few moments later he heard shuffling on the other side and the door unlocking. There stood Luke, a shocked expression on his face. 

Luke gasped, "Holy fucking shit!" 

Michael laughed making his way inside. "Hello to you too."

"I thought that text message I got was some joke."

Michael smirked towards the blond, "It wasn't."

Michael looked around the apartment, Luke slowly trailing along behind him. He looked at all the pictures on the walls, snickering at some of Ashton's baby pictures. Then he came across one of Luke and Ashton in a cap and gown assuming it was from their high school graduation. "How long have you guys know each other?" Michael questioned, pointing toward the framed photo.

"Uh-Oh," Michael's voice breaking Luke out of his day dreaming. "Junior Year. It's been about four years now. I know it's not a long time, but when we met it instantly clicked between us. Been glued to each other's hips ever since."

Michael smiled at Luke, "I think it's sweet. I've only know Calum for two--almost three--years. I met him at some random Starbucks when I moved here. If I remember correctly it was a few months before my family started our show."

Michael noticed something flash in Luke's eyes when he mentioned the show. "Hey Michael, stay right there. Don't move! I'll be right back." He watched as Luke sprinted off into the direction of what looked like the living room. 

Michael was curious. He ignored Luke's request and followed him. What he didn't expect was to find Luke turning off the TV and gathering a box set of DVDs that looked like the Life as a Clifford; one that Michael got to help design. Luke was cramming them into the small closet in the corner of the room. 

"Whatcha doing Luke?"

Luke jumped in surprise, the DVDs flying from his grip. He cursed. "Um, nothing." Michael watched him smile, trying to act innocent.

Michael walked over to one of the disks lying on the ground close by and picked it up. 

"Ashton told me you liked my show, but I didn't expect you to have the box set."

"Oh those? Those aren't mine... I'm just holding them for a friend... Yeah a friend! They lov-"

"Shut up Luke."

"What?"

"It's okay that you like my show," Michael gestured to the fallen DVDs on the ground. "And it's okay that you have the box set. I actually helped design the box, I think it's pretty cool."

"You do?" Luke asked, a bit surprised. Michael could see a faint blush on Luke's cheeks.

Michael winked, causing Luke's blush to turn a darker shade of red, "I do. You're also not too bad yourself."


	9. Chapter 9

When Ashton got home from work he expected to see Luke and Michael hanging out, maybe playing some video games, but what he didn't expect was to see them cuddle up on the couch watching reruns of Life as a Clifford. They were watching a old episode from back when Michael started the show. Luke and Michael were a giggling mess under layers of blankets pilled on top of them.

Ashton found it amusing that Michael agreed to watch his own reality TV show with Luke. Ashton figured it would be weird, apparently Michael didn't care. 

Michael was enjoying his time alone with Luke. The past few hours they had spent together were something he'd never forget. And to think these new friendships all started from meeting Ashton at Whole Foods and him asking for a photo with Michael, then stalking Twitter for a good few hours till he found Ashton because he was too stupid to ask for his number when he met him. Michael couldn't believe it. 

Now Michael is watching reruns of his own show with Luke because he knew the boy enjoyed it, and not minding about watching some of the memories that were made with his parents or the cringe worthy moment when he had to act, but Luke didn't seem to notice those. They would laugh and continue on. 

Michael was so in love with the sound of Luke's laugh, he had heard it so many times over the past few hours. Michael watched the way his nose would scrunch up, his eyes would crinkle, the sound was mesmerizing, but what Michael noticed was at some points Luke would laugh so hard to the point of tears. He found it adorable.

Neither noticed Ashton was home until he plopped down next to Michael; both being too caught up in the TV. 

"Hiya!" Ashton giggled.

Though, the moment Michael noticed Ashton was there he pulled away from where he was cuddled up to Luke. Completely forgetting he was there full attention was now on Ashton and Luke long forgotten. 

Michael didn't see the broken look on Luke's face, he didn't know it broke his heart. Luke excused himself, but it wasn't like Michael noticed. It was as if the past few hours didn't happen and Luke dreamed it all. 

Luke went to his room, he wasn't going to look back at his best friend and boy he's completely and utterly infatuated with, but he did and he wished he didn't. Michael had his arm across the back of the couch where Ashton was sitting, they were talking about going to get pizza just the way Michael looked at Ashton was everything Luke ever wanted.

Luke dragged himself the rest of the way to his room, making sure he locked the door before crawling into bed. Luke always promised himself he would never cry over a boy no matter what, but that promise is now long forgotten.

////

It was later that night when Luke heard the front door open. The muffled voices from outside his room were loud, though he couldn't make out the what was being said. He figured it was Ashton coming home from hanging out with Michael. They left after Luke went to his room not even bothering to invite him. His own best friend forgot about him for a while and it hurt.

The knock at Luke's door snapped him out of his thoughts. Slowly getting up to open it. He didn't want to talk to Ashton right now. He was pissed. 

"What the fuck do you want, Ashton?" Luke grunted, pulling his door open. Luke was met with slight tipsy Ashton and sober Michael on the other side. 

"Isn't my Lukey happy to see me?" Ashton giggled, pushing past Luke and sitting on his bed. Michael awkwardly stood in the door way facing Luke. 

"Please leave me alone."

Ashton noticed Luke was distraught right away, "What's wrong?"

Luke scoffed, turning around to glare at his best friend. "Don't act like you don't know."

"I honestly don't."

"You're so stupid!" 

Michael was still standing in the doorway of Luke's room watching the scene unfold in front of him, "I'm gonna go... I'll talk to you later Ashton, I had a lot of fun tonight." Luke saw Michael smirk towards Ashton as he left, he also didn't miss the dark shade of red that graced Ashton's cheeks. Luke could feel his heart breaking all over again.

Once Michael was gone Luke turned toward his friend and pointed his finger at him, "I know I told you to date him or whatever if he asked...but I didn't think you actually would. You even said you wouldn't because you knew I'd be sad. Are you happy now? Because my heart is completely shattered!" Luke sighed, voice cracking.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you, Luke..." Ashton mumbled, shoulders slouched.

"Well you fucking did!" Luke retorted, "As soon as you got home he completely forgot about me. I thought we were actually getting somewhere. Michael, he acted like I didn't exist. You even forgot about me! We were all suppose to get pizza together...but no, you both leave and forget all about me." 

Luke was pacing back and forth in the small space in his room. Ashton was sat on his bed looking down at his hands, guilt evident in his features, but Luke is too pissed to care.

"It's late. Please. Please just leave me alone and we'll talk about this later." Ashton nodded, moving to the door way. 

"Luke-" Luke cut him off, slamming the door in Ashton's face, not wanting to break down in front of him.

"I said please, no more tonight..." Luke sobbed, sliding down the door wrapping his arms around his legs, burying his face into his knees. "No more.."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Calum was over before Michael was even awake. This was a normal routine between the two friends. If Michael wasn't up when Calum showed up he'd find a crazy way to wake him. Calum was pissed at him once, he filled up a bucket with ice, no water, and dumped it on him. Michael had a bruise on his back for two weeks from the impact. 

Calum had noticed Michael was still in his skinny jeans and flannel from the previous day. Figuring he had a long night he didn't wake him up, instead he rolled Michael over and cuddled with him for an hour till Michael started to stir. 

"Calum? What are you doing in my bed?" Michael questioned, tiredly rubbing his eyes in hopes to fully wake up.

Calum giggled, playfully clinging to Michael. "What? I can't cuddle with my Mikey?" 

"Nope," Michael rolled his eyes. "I'm a taken man now."

Calum pushed himself up into a sitting position on Michael's bed, staring at his friend, "Since when?"

"Last night." Michael smiled shyly to himself, remembering the events that happened the previous night. He remembered pinning Ashton down in the backseat of his car. They made out for a while before Michael asked the boy he's only know for a short while to be his. But, he instantly felt something towards the boy when they met. 

Though, last night when Michael dropped Ashton back off at his home, he couldn't help but feel guilty when he saw Luke. Something didn't set right when he saw him again before leaving. The way he was acting clearly showed he wasn't in the mood to see either him or Ashton, which he found hard to believe since Ashton told him Luke really likes him. Michael didn't think it was anything major just a silly crush on someone who's seen as a celebrity. Everyone gets a crush on someone that's famous quite a few times in their life, no big deal. 

Little did Michael know it wasn't a silly crush.

////

Later that day Michael dragged Calum along with him to see Ashton at work. The camera crew followed them around the city for a few hours to get some footage of Michael and Calum to show the media that he actually does things occasionally, not that Michael cared what people thought of him anymore. 

They pulled up to the familiar Whole Foods and he could see Ashton right away when they went in. 

"Dude. I know you're in the honeymoon stage, but when you're around me can you not undress him with your eyes. It's creepy." Calum groaned at his best friend. 

"No can do. I mean have you seen him?"

Ashton came bounding over to them moments later, hugging Michael tightly. After pulling away Michael placed a chaste kiss on Ashton forehead. The curly head boy grinned, showing off his smile and the dimples that Michael loves. 

Ashton told Michael he'd meet him at the car as he went to tell his manager he was taking a lunch break and he'd be back in an hour. Which they seemed fine with since Ashton rarely took breaks. 

Ashton go into the passenger seat, noticing Calum was in the back with an annoyed look on his face. Ashton assumed Michael made him sit back there he sent an apologetic look towards Calum. 

After driving around for ten minutes they pulled in front of a small café. They made their way inside, Calum went up to the counter already ordering for himself while Michael and Ashton looked around for a table to sit at. 

After finding a window seat they sat down next to each other. 

"So how's your day been?" Michael asked, breaking the silence. 

Sighing, Ashton waited a minute before answering. "Okay. This morning wasn't the best. Luke's still ignoring me. He assumed something happened between us last night, but I didn't tell him what. I'm afraid he'll hate me even more when I tell him. I promised him something and I broke it."

"He can't tell you who you can and cannot date. I know you said he has a silly crush on me, but I'm not interested in someone who's obsessed with me," Michael scoffed, irritated that Luke made Ashton feel this way simply because he was jealous. "Luke will just have to get over it..."

"It's not that simple with Luke. If I break his trust one too many times I won't get it back. I can't lose him."

"And I won't lose you." Michael retorted. "We'll have to keep it between us for now, keep it a secret." 

"I guess that could work," Ashton smiled at his boyfriend. Placing a light feathery kiss on Michael's lips. It felt so right, but Ashton knew with each intimate touch, every glance, and every kiss he shared with Michael, he was losing Luke more and more.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a week. Luke had still been giving Ashton the silent treatment. Ashton was still sneaking behind Luke's back to go see Michael. Luke didn't want to assume that something was going on between the two, but he couldn't help thinking they were together. 

It hurt that Ashton would do that, break the trust they have with each other over a guy. As much as Luke liked Michael, he wasn't going to be worth it anymore if he's the one that ruins their friendship. 

It was past midnight when Ashton arrived at his shared apartment. He noticed the TV was on and a movie was playing. Ashton barely noticed Luke wrapped up in blankets in the dark room. The faint sound of sniffling was heard as he approached the room. 

"Lukey? Are you okay...?" Ashton asked, worry evident in his voice. Ashton had a hunch as to why Luke was feeling this way. Since Ashton knew the tears weren't from the fact that he was watching The Little Mermaid. 

Luke frantically wiped his tear-stained cheeks, scoffing toward his so-called-friend, "It's not like my best friend has been going behind my back to date the guy I like." Sarcasm dripping from his words.

Ashton was at lost for words. When he didn't answer all Luke's assumptions were answered.

"Luke, please. I-I was lonely. I didn't-"

"Didn't what? Think you'd hurt me? You even said the other week you would know I'd be hurt. Did you forget about that conversation?"

"No!" Ashton exclaimed, "I clearly remember you saying to date him."

"You knew I didn't mean it..."

Ashton scoffed not in the mood to be having this conversation again, getting up to leave to his room. "Then don't say things you don't mean."

"Same goes for you! Don't tell me you won't do something and then go behind my back to do it!" Luke yelled after Ashton.

////

The next morning Luke woke up on the couch to the sound of doorbell ringing. Luke figured it wasn't important so he wrapped himself up with the blankets off the couch and walked into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Right as he went to open the fridge the doorbell rang again, groaning Luke dragged himself to open the front door of the apartment, not even bothering to look through the peephole first. 

When Luke opened the door he came face-to-face with the one person he wasn't in the mood to see. 

"What do you want Calum? I'm not in the mood."

Calum laughed and pushed past Luke and walked straight into the kitchen. 

Luke rolled his eyes, "Just make yourself at home." 

"Well aren't you a big ball of sunshine this morning." Calum giggled to himself, he shuffled around the kitchen opening random cabinets looking for something to eat, settling on a bag of chips and hopped up on the counter. "I'm assuming you found out their little secret and that's why you're in such a pissy mood." 

"Not to sound anymore rude, but what are you doing here? I've talked to you maybe twice." 

"I'm here to help you win Michael's heart. I know he likes Ashton, but when I had lunch with them the other day something felt...off? I know you feel something for him and maybe you're what he's missing, not Ashton." Calum explained, Luke just shook his head.

"I'm not what he's missing. He was nice to me and watched some TV with me till Ashton got home, but it was only for Ashton's sake. Honestly, Michael probably thinks I'm some crazed obsessed fan that only wants to get in his pants." Luke sighed sadly. "That's far from the truth though..."

"See! He made up assumptions of you before he took a chance to figure you out." Calum exclaimed rather loudly, Luke shushed him and told him to shut up so he doesn't wake up Ashton. 

Calum held his hands up in defense, "What I was saying before you rudely interrupted," Calum joked, "Was if you just try and show him who you really are, we could fix this. Because I barely know you and I can assure you that you're not a crazy obsessed fan, you just enjoy watching Life as a Clifford. Also finding Michael attractive which isn't a crime. "

Luke nodded. "So when do we start with this plan of yours?"

"As soon as we can."

"How about after I get off work?" Luke questioned.

"Sounds like a plan."


	12. Chapter 12

Calum decided picking Luke up from working later that day would be a great idea. Until he had realized he didn't know which Guitar Center Luke actually worked at. Which resulted in Calum having to call Michael to ask for Luke's number because he knew his best friend had it for reasons he was unsure of.

Michael kept asking Calum why he needed it so badly and Calum blurted the first thing that came to mind and now he's not sure how he'll get out of it this time. 

"I want to ask him out! Geez give me his damn number!" Calum yelled through his phone, slamming his hand against the steering wheel in his car. 

"You don't even like guys." Michael laughed at his friend, "Why do you really need it?"

"I find him attractive. I'm all for boobs, but he's fucking hot. I wouldn't mind him blowing me." Calum grimaced at his words making a face and was glad Michael wasn't with him and the conversation was happening over the phone because one look at Calum and Michael would tell he's lying.

"Whatever you say Mr. I-don't-like-dick. I'll text you his number."

"Thank you. That's literally all I wanted and took ten minutes to give it to me. Now I will be at you house in little bit, prepare to be cuddled." 

"Sureeeee. See yah." Michael grumbled, hanging up on Calum before he could say bye. Calum was used to it by now, Michael would just rather not talk to anyone on the phone even if you were close to him, talking in person or texting was what he preferred. 

A few minutes later Calum received a text from Michael with Luke's number, Calum hoped Luke would be able to answer his phone while working because he was desperate now to find out where he worked so he can drag Luke over to Michael's and lock them in a dark room with a bottle of lube and condoms, like that's what friends are for. 

Calum dialed the number and waited patiently for Luke to answer.

Calum was greeted with a muffled 'Hello?' and 'Who is this?'

"Hey Luke! It's Calum." 

"Oh, hey Calum. What did you need?" Luke questioned, he was in the middle of break not doing much today anyway, the store had been empty which he didn't mind but it made the day drag on. 

"What Guitar Center do you work at?" Calum questioned, going straight to the point not wanting to drive aimlessly around the outskirts of L.A. anymore today.

"The one that's like ten minutes from my apartment. Why?"

"Oh, no reason really. See you in a bit. Bye!" Calum quickly hung up before Luke could further questions him.

////

Twenty minutes later the bell above the door buzzed signaling someone has entered the store. Luke looked up from the magazine he was reading behind the counter, Luke wasn't shocked when Calum walked in. What other reason would Calum need to know which store Luke worked at. 

"Hello," Luke put on his fake smile for Calum. "Welcome to Guitar Center. Is there anything I can help you find?"

Calum laughed at Luke. "I'm just looking for a walking breadstick. Have you seen him?"

"What the fuck." Luke slapped Calum's arm. Moving out from behind the counter fixing some displays, straightening some of the instruments in his area to busy himself while Calum follows him around. 

"What time do you get off work?"

"Right now."

"Well let's go!" 

Luke shook his head, "Let me clock out first and change, then we can go wherever you're incredibly impatient to get to."

////

"This is your fucked up plan? Were you just going to throw me into Michael's house and expect us to happily skip out holding hands while we're hopelessly in love with each other?"

"Something like that." Calum shrugged.

"You're delusional." Luke scoffed, looking at the house in front of him. He recognized it instantly when they pulled up into the gated drive way from watching Life as a Clifford. 

"Shut up. Now let's get inside and all you need to do is seduce Michael. Simple as-" Calum paused, remembering his conversation he had with Michael earlier. He can't waltz in there and shove Luke at Michael when he clearly said he wanted Luke to do sinful things to him. "Change of plans. I kind of told Michael I was going to ask you out... So now we have to try and make him jealous. Maybe act all clingy to me?"

"You what?!" Luke looked at Calum eyes wide. 

"Yeah... sorry about that. Um, this can help us figure out how he feels toward you."

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Calum nudged his shoulder urging him to ring the door bell. Luke shakily did, nerves running through his body.

The door in front of them swung open revealing a very shocked and pant-less Michael. His eyes didn't leave Luke, he wasn't expecting anyone but Calum to come by today so he was only in his boxers. "Uh, sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone but Calum to show up." Michael glared at his friend. Michael was most definitely not in the mood to deal with his moody boyfriends best friend.

Calum only smirked.

"I definitely don't mind." Luke blurted out. 

"What?" Michael looked at him. 

"What? Nothing. Nothing. Forget I said anything!" Luke said frantically.

Luke could feel his cheeks heating up, his face was a light shade of pink from embarrassment. This is not how he had planned this to go in his mind. But sometimes he says things without thinking and lately it's only happened around Michael.

Luke looked at Calum who was laughing at him. "Fuck off Calum."

"Aw," Michael cooed at them. "C'mon inside, lovebirds."


	13. Chapter 13

Luke was seated between Calum and Michael on the large sofa in the theater room at the Clifford's home. A movie was playing on the large projection screen across the whole wall. 

Luke was internally fangirling about everything, he's watched the show for so long and now here he was inside the Clifford's home with Michael Clifford sitting right next to him. 

Calum had his arm wrapped around Luke's waist holding him close, his hand resting on Luke's inner thigh occasionally rubbing it absentmindedly, trying to get some reaction out of Michael. All he seemed to get was a glare and a few angry texts. 

[From: Mikey]

What are you doing?

You don't even like boys.

Seriously what are you doing? are you trying to grab his dick... stop, I'm right here...

[To: Mikey]

Why are you Jealous?

[From: Mikey] 

Just pay attention to the movie.

[To: Mikey] 

You didn't answer my question. 

[From: Mikey]

I don't need to. 

Calum looked from his phone that was laying in his lap and looked past Luke to see Michael flipping him off. He smirked, knowing his plan was somewhat working. 

Luke leaned closer into Calum and whispered, "Your hand is way too close."

Blushing, Calum moved his hand away from the inner part of Luke's thigh. "Sorry," He whispered back, burying his face into Luke's neck, nipping lightly at the skin there causing Luke's breath to hitch. "Just trying to make Michael jealous." Calum mumbled against Luke's skin.

After Calum nipped at the sensitive skin of Luke's neck, Luke wasn't sure if he believed Calum when he said he was as straight as he made himself out to be. Because if he was willingly messing around with Luke to make Michael jealous and admit he feels something toward the lanky blond boy, then Calum was still just as confused as he was when Michael gave him a blowjob.

Calum excused himself going to the kitchen to find some more snacks, leaving Luke and Michael alone for a few minutes. Calum sent Luke a wink and then he was gone. 

Michael spoke first, distaste filling his voice. "You and Calum, huh?"

Luke was taken aback by Michael's tone of voice, shrinking into himself on the couch. "Um, yeah..?"

"You don't seem so sure." Michael smirked. 

"'Cause I'm not," Luke mumbled. "It's only been a few hours and he's already too clingy."

"Calum's as straight as they come so I'm surprised he took interest in a boy who's obsessed with his best friend and his TV show." Michael shrugged, taking another sip of his beer that sat on the table in front of them. 

"Oh." Luke looked down at his hands that were clasped together on his lap. 

"No offense." Michael added. 

"Offense taken." Luke scoffed, looking up at Michael, taking in his features. He really was beautiful but from what Luke has seen today Michael still showed no interest in him. 

Michael didn't reply, instead he pulled out his phone and began texting someone and Luke assumed it was Ashton so he paid no attention to Michael. 

[To: Cal]

Get your ass back in here it's fucking awkward. 

It doesn't take that long to get a bag of chips. 

[From: Cal]

About that. I left. 

[To: Cal]

You WHAT?

I will not be stuck with Luke.

Get your ass back here and take him home.

CALUM!

I hate you.

[From: Cal]

I love you too, bro.

Michael groaned throwing his phone on the other couch in the room. Luke looked at him curiously until Michael spoke. "Calum left." 

Luke's eyes went wide, "What? He was my ride home, fucking twat."

Michael actually laughed at Luke's comment because he was feeling the same toward his friend. 

Michael watched as Luke scrambled around collecting all his belonging and stuffing them in his pocket. "Now I gotta take the bus home. And it's late, I hate taking the bus at night," Luke sighed. "I'm going to kill Calum next time I see him."

"I'll drive you home."

Luke ran his fingers through his hair before he looked back up at Michael, "I can see you don't want to, I'll be okay." 

"Ashton would never forgive me if I let you go off into L.A. at midnight. C'mon," Michael motioned for Luke to follow him out into the garage that held three cars. One being his and the other two his parents. 

"I thought you had more cars?" Luke asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Don't always believe what you read online." Michael sighed. 

Luke only nodded before getting into the passenger side of Michael's car. 

"At least the upside of having to take you home is that I get to see Ashton again."

Luke sunk down further into the leather seats, "Yeah, Ashton..."


	14. Chapter 14

Ashton sat down next to Luke on the couch, handing him a plate with eggs and toast on it. Leaving again, Ashton then returned with a bottle of ketchup knowing how his best friend only ate his eggs that way. Luke mumbled a quick 'thank you' waiting for whatever Ashton was going to say since he only made Luke breakfast when he needed to "talk".

"Why did Michael drop you off late last night?" Ashton asked, nervously biting his lip. 

"I was at his house." Luke said bluntly, then he realized how that sounded, correcting himself. "I was hanging out with Calum and then he decided 'hey I'm gonna leave and not tell them' so Michael brought me home. Something about how you'd kill him if I took the buses alone at midnight." Luke shrugged, continuing to eat his breakfast. 

Luke grabbed the TV controller flipping through different stations before he stopped; settling with watching some cartoons. 

"Michael wanted to come say hi to you, but you were already asleep. Well, apparently you weren't..." 

"Oh." Is all Ashton could think to say.

That's how both boys spent their morning, watching cartoons in an awkward silence that's never been there before.

////

Luke was still lounging around in his shared apartment, it being his day off and having nothing but the TV to occupy his time. His only close friend he had in L.A. was Ashton, and well, their not on the best of terms right now... 

Luke also had his newest friend, Calum. But, the guy was a little weird. His plan to get Luke and Michael together was okay at first until he decided to leave them alone.

Luke went over to the kitchen counter and grabbed his phone off of it. He noticed a text from Calum. Luke rolled his eyes. Figuring it probably said something inappropriate.

[From: Calum]

Soooo. How was the car sex last night? *wink wink nudge nudge*

Luke was right. Definitely inappropriate.

[To: Calum] 

Fuck off. 

[From: Calum] 

Oh, I see. Michael didn't pound you hard enough last night so you're bitter.

[To: Calum] 

What makes you think we had car sex? 

[From: Calum] 

Michael said he broke it off with Ashton?? Said it just didn't feel right and everything happened so sudden.

I figured you two had angry sex or something. 

[To: Calum]

whAT? Ashton seemed fine earlier???

[From: Calum] 

You should probably ask him about it.

Also I will be at your house with a bag filled with lube and condoms for you and Mikey.

[To: Calum]

Dear god. What is wrong with you? 

[From: Calum]

Excuse me. I'm just trying to help a brother out. 

[To: Calum] 

You don't need to help me with my sex life.

[From: Calum]

*cough* **your non-existent sex life.

////

Luke decided he better get his lazy ass off the couch and talk to Ashton about this whole "Michael thing" and see if Calum was actually telling him the truth. He's only known the guy for a little over two weeks, so not long. 

"Hey Ashton? Can I come in?" Luke knocked on his bedroom door and waited for reply. 

"Sure," Luke heard Ashton's muffled voice close to the door, figuring he was sitting on his bed. 

Luke opened the door and looked at his best friend sitting on his bed eating a tub of ice cream, a empty pizza box laying open on the ground. Luke wondered when he ordered pizza, but pushed that thought aside and focused on Ashton. 

Plopping down next to Ashton on the bed, Luke asked, "Are you okay?"

Ashton turned, giving Luke a strange look before nodding. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Calum said Michael broke it off... I figured you'd be sad..."

"Michael did. Everything felt as it was moving too fast. We didn't even go on a proper date and then next thing I knew we were boyfriends. I'm okay though, it was only a week." Ashton sighed, running his hand through his matted curls. "During that week it caused so much drama between us, Luke. No relationship is worth it if I lose my best friend along the way."

"Glad you finally realized that," Luke joked. 

"Best friends?"

"Best friends." Luke agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

"Why haven't you had the camera crew following you around?" Calum pondered. He and Michael decided it would be a great idea to head out and walk around the city. They went to get coffee first, then they walked around exploring some of the small shops nearby. 

"As far as I know, they are done with filming this season. Now they just need to edit everything before the premiere date which is in a couple months." Michael shrugged, he loved not having to worry about cameras following his every move. The show helped pay the bills, it brought his family back together from the slump they had to live through for so long. Michael enjoyed all the perks that came with it, who wouldn't love to meet all these great people and being invited to award shows, but he loved his family more, and he would do anything to save his parents from doing what they had to do back when they lived in Australia. 

"You gonna remember to invite me to the premiere party this year?" Calum chuckled, nudging his best friends shoulder. 

Michael laughed, shaking his head at his friend, "You'll never let me live that down, will you?"

"Nope!" Calum shrugged, "Now onto more important news. Why did you break up with Ashton so suddenly? You seemed so sure about him."

"Well," Michael sighed, ignoring Calum's question, he ran his fingers through his fading hair. "I need to dye my hair again. It's starting to fade to an ugly orange."

Calum grumbled, "Don't avoid my question Michael."

"I'm not."

"Michael Gordon Clifford, I am your best friend and this was the fucking shortest relationship you have ever been in. Now tell what happened. 'Cause what you told me last night was not enough." 

Michael snorted, holding his hands up in surrender. "Geez. 1) Don't use my full name. 2) Something didn't feel right. That's what I told you. I didn't get that feeling of adoration, it just felt as if we were friends with a bit of benefits, since we never got past making out." Michael wasn't looking at Calum anymore, his gaze was fixated on the ground. Michael felt bad, he felt like he lead Ashton on even if it was for a short period of time. He almost ruined the friendship Ashton had with Luke, at the time it seemed like the best option, not having to deal with Luke, but now he regrets it. Michael would've hated Ashton if he tried to meddle with his friendship with Calum. It was all a big mess. 

"Maybe it's someone else who stole your heart." Calum suggested but said no more on the topic. 

////

Michael was scanning the shelves stocked with every color of hair dye you could think of. The only problem was he couldn't find red, such a common color and it was nowhere in sight. He didn't want to go ask so he made Calum go up to the counter and ask for some help. 

While he was waiting for Calum to return he was grabbing other essentials that he would need so he doesn't dye his hands, again. 

Michael was minding his own business in the crowded hair product store when he about jumped a foot, quite startled by a loud squeal. He turned around and was met by a young girl who looked about fifteen, she had the biggest smile on her face. Michael assumed she was a fan of his show. He was correct. 

"Oh my god! You're Michael Clifford! You're hair is even prettier in person! Holy shit are you dying it again? DUH, you're in a hair store of course you are. Can I touch it? Wait, ignore what I just said it sound creepy. You're pretty..." The girl rambled on, her cheeks were flushed clearly embarrassed by the words leaving her mouth, she reminded Michael of Luke and how he'd ramble on and would speak before he thinks. 

"Hello," Michael smiled at her, he ignored all the strange words that kept spewing from her mouth. "Would you like to take a picture?" The girl nodded and pulled out her phone taking what seemed to be 10 selfies, then giving him a hug before she was on her way again. 

Calum came back shortly after that with a box of red hair dye. "It's the last one you better buy me dinner for getting this for you." 

"I always end up buying you dinner." Michael retorted.

"From McDonald's. I want some fancy ass food tonight." Calum smiled cheekily, knowing his best friend would never say no to that face. 

Michael snatched the bag with his hair dye in it, going up to the counter to pay for the rest of the things he need before he headed outside the shop. "Fine. I'll take you to Pizza Hut. That's as fancy as you'll get out of me."

"I'll take it."


	16. Chapter 16

[To: Luke] 

*image attached*

since you're the only one I know who cares, how does it look?

[From: Luke]

It looks like shit.

[To: Luke]

I thought you liked my hair?

[From: Luke]

I did, before I realized you're an asshole.

[To: Luke]

I'm not an asshole :(

[From: Luke]

Oh my mistake. Not like you treated me like shit or anything and then dated my best friend and tried to tell him I'm delusional and obsessed with you. 

I was not obsessed. I admired you. I liked you a lot. And enjoyed watching your family's show. Not anymore.

Fuck. You.

[To: Luke] 

I don't think that about you, okay? I'm sorry! I realized my mistake when it was too late. I was angry that you wouldn't accept Ashton and I, but in the end you got your way, it didn't work out. 

I'm sorry...

[From: Luke]

If you say that to my face I might consider forgiving you.

[To: Luke]

I'll be there in 20. 

////

Luke paced throughout the apartment. Ashton was sitting on the couch, he had been watching Luke in amusement for the past fifteen minutes. All he got from Luke's mumbling were the words 'Michael' 'I hate him' 'shut up Luke no you don't' '5 more minutes'.

Ashton assumed Michael was coming over and Luke didn't know what to do, or what to wear since he was still in his pajamas; which consisted of rainbow boxers and a old ragged t-shirt.

"Luke, stop pacing, it's stressing me out!"

Luke looked up at Ashton. He stopped pacing, feeling guilty. "Sorry."

"Now, tell me what's wrong." Ashton asked softly. They've been re-kindling their friendship since they talked for hours when Luke found out Ashton and Michael didn't work out. Luke wanted to rejoice, but Ashton is his best friend so he comforted him. They apologized countless times to one another for being stupid, then ordered more pizza and spent the rest of the night watching movies while cuddled up in Ashton's bed.

"I-I don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon Luke," Ashton patted the spot on the couch next to him, beckoning for him to sit. "Talk to me."

Luke glanced at the time on his phone, Michael would be here in five minutes, he still didn't have his mind straight. Luke wants to forgive Michael, but he can't just forget that he was a complete asshole to him.

Luke sat down next to Ashton not wanting the boy to get the wrong idea and think he was still mad at him. "It's nothing... Really." Luke ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm not buying it Luke. Now tell me, what's up?"

"It's just-Michael. He's coming over any time now to apologize, y'know for being an ass to me." Luke fidgeted with his fingers. 

"It'll be okay." Ashton tried to assure him. "I will be here just in another room. If you need me say my name."

"I know."

"Remember that Michael, he's really sweet. I know you know that, but he won't hurt you." Ashton reassured. "You've liked him for a couple years from what you have seen on TV, but all he knows about you is from what he's seen. Michael has most definitely paid attention to you. When I did go out and do things with him he always brought you up. Always. Keep that in mind." Ashton frowned a bit, but didn't let Luke notice. He didn't want to worry the boy anymore about his problems.

Luke looked at Ashton like he was crazy. Not quite sure he heard him correctly. Michael talked about him? Luke couldn't believe it. Hearing this made him even more nervous and fidgety for Michael's arrival. 

Ashton smiled at his best friend, patting Luke's leg before leaving to hide out in his room during Michael's visit. 

The sound of the doorbell made Luke jump. He looked down at himself, completely forgetting that he was only in an old t-shirt and his bright rainbow boxers. 

Luke decided Michael can deal with seeing him like this. It's not like they'll in end making out on the couch. Luke laughed to himself before proceeding towards the door. 

No turning back now. Luke braced himself. Opening the door to reveal a equally nervous Michael. Luke gave him a small smile before ushering Michael inside.


	17. Chapter 17

Michael looked at Luke, confused as to why he was only wearing rainbow boxers and a t-shirt, though Michael didn't question it. He sat quietly on the couch and watched as Luke paced in front of the coffee table. Michael had a hunch Luke had been doing that since talking. 

"Go ahead, talk." Luke ushered, moving his hands in a frantic motion. Luke stopped his pacing, staring across the small table at Michael. 

Michael wiped his sweaty hands on his skin clad jeans before standing up to face Luke, instead of cowering himself into the comfort of the couch.

"Okay, you want me to talk?" Luke nodded. "Fine. I'll talk, but don't talk until I'm done." Luke nodded again, keeping his mouth shut to let Michael explain all that he needs to.

Michael sighed loudly, running his hands through his hair before starting. "I'm sorry."

Luke gave Michael a quizzical look, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. Luke laughed, "Is that seriously all you're going to say?"

"Shut up, Luke." Michael snapped. "I'm not done."

Luke held his hands up feigning offense towards Michael's words. He chuckled lightly before ushering Michael once again to continue. 

"I'm sorry. I screwed up a potentially great friendship," Luke internally flinched at the word friendship because he wants so much more. "And I honestly regret every bad thing I might've said about you, Luke." Michael said wholeheartedly. "You're such a great, kind, loving guy from what I've seen and I turned you into something you aren't. I hope you would consider forgiving me. I'm so so sorry."

"What I don't understand is why? Why do you want my forgiveness so bad? I'm just some guy who's likes your show and met you a little over a month ago. You could continue on with your life without ever speaking to me again and you'd be fine." Luke spoke honestly, he wanted Michael to need him, to want him, but in reality Luke was just a normal guy living in L.A. with his best friend. Luke couldn't get a world famous reality TV star to like him, there's no way.

Michael shook his head, "You're so much more, Luke. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew you never forgave me. In such a short amount of time you've become something big to me. Honestly, I can't-I can't stop thinking about you, I don't know why, but I can't, Luke."

Luke moved around the coffee table to stand in front of Michael, "You don't really mean that." Luke smiled sadly. "No one has enough time to think about me."

"Luke-"

"It's true," Luke interrupted. "I haven't had a relationship since high school. I haven't had someone give me the time of day in so long. So it's hard for me to believe you couldn't get me off your mind. Anyway, I'm getting off track." Luke diverted his gaze to anywhere but Michael before speaking again. "I forgive you."

"Go on a date with me." Michael blurted out. 

Luke jaw dropped going slack, eyes wide. He wasn't sure if he had heard Michael correctly. "What? I just said I forgive-"

Michael interrupted, "I know and I'm so glad. But, I want you to go out with me."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"I can't," Luke stammered. "I-I just-I can't. You just broke up with Ashton. He's my friend."

"You're best friend who wants you to be happy. Luke, he knows how much you like me. And I-I feel something towards you, I can't push those feelings away." Michael spoke. Luke was still staring at him in utter shock.

"Fuck!" Luke exclaimed, tugging at his hair. "You're not supposed to like me! I'm supposed to sit on my couch and watch your show on every damn Monday and dream about meeting you, I'm supposed to have a silly crush on you Michael. This isn't supposed to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a fuck up. Nothing ever good comes with knowing me. I'm surprised Ashton has stuck with me for so long."

"Luke." Michael said softly, reaching out to grip Luke's arms, pulling him close so he could look Luke in the eye. "I like you. These feelings hit me out of nowhere. I was with Ashton, but I was so confused why he didn't make feel the way you made me feel when I was around you for only a short while."

"No, no, no."

Michael gripped the front of Luke's shirt, firmly pressing his lips against Luke's. They both didn't move, standing frozen in place. Michael was shocked with himself at the moment. He wasn't going to kiss Luke, but something was telling him he needed to. Luke needed to know this wasn't a joke, he needed the reassurance of Michael that he's not a fuck up. Luke just needed Michael, his missing puzzle piece. Realization came over Luke before he began kissing Michael back. It was clumsy and they both weren't sure what to do, or where to put their hands. 

When they pulled away Luke looked to the side, awkwardly pulling out of Michael's grip, gnawing on his lip nervously. 

"Okay."

"What?" Michael asked breathlessly.

"I'll go out with you."


	18. Chapter 18

TomorrowTomorrowTomorrow

Luke was going on a date with Michael. 

Luke couldn't wrap his mind around the thought that Michael Clifford asked him on a date, and actually meant it. The fact that he actually wants to spend time with him bewildered Luke. 

After Michael had kissed Luke and agreed to go out with him, they might've made out some more before Ashton came into the living room to make sure Luke wasn't dead. Ashton had seen their swollen lips and wrinkled clothes, he smirked before leaving them alone again.

Now Luke had been sitting on the kitchen counter for the past thirty minutes staring at his phone waiting for Michael to text him back. Luke assumed he was still asleep, but it was nearing 1 o'clock and Luke was already super clingy and wanted to talk to Michael.

Sighing, Luke hopped off the counter and grabbed the chocolate milk carton out of the fridge before pouring himself a glass. Luke was about to take a drink when his phone buzzed on the counter top, he groaned because all he wanted was his drink. Reaching for his phone Luke saw Calum had texted him, he was a bit disappointed it wasn't Michael replying. 

[From: Calum]

it's official

[To: Calum]

what do you mean?

[From: Calum]

you and Mikey will be making a child tomorrow

[To: Calum]

honestly, what the fuck goes through your mind?

[From: Calum]

open your front door

[To: Calum]

nah I'd rather sit here and listen to you knock it's quite soothing

[From: Calum] 

but I brought you a present :(

[To: Calum]

fine 

also, it's *** :-(

Luke stuffed his phone into his back pocket shuffling over to the front door of the apartment. Luke wasn't in the mood to see Calum right now, but he will put up with his crazy antics if that means he gets a present.

As soon as Luke opened the door Calum burst through, a bag in one hand, and a box of pizza in the other. "I come bearing food and presents."

Luke laughed, pushing away the annoying thoughts of Calum because he brought pizza and pizza is important to Luke.

"I'll grab some beer?" Luke suggested. Calum eagerly nodded before making himself at home, making his way to the couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table. 

Luke grabbed this drinks and sat down next to his newest friend. "So what's the present?"

"You'll love it." Calum smirked, taking a sip of his beer. "This beer is disgusting."

"Sorry, Ashton brings it home since I'm not 21 yet. Blame it on him." Luke shrugged before making grabby hands towards the gift bag sitting at Calum's feet. 

Calum rolled his eyes before reaching down and dropping the bag onto Luke's lap. "Enjoy."

Luke tore through the tissue paper pilled on top, eager to see what was inside. He always enjoyed opening presents, the short thrill of not knowing what's inside. Luke loved it. But, he didn't love what was inside the bag. 

"Are you kidding me?" Luke shrilled, glaring at the boy sitting next to him. 

"I told you I'd bring you some. If you're so inclined to know, I gave Michael a bag just like this the other night when he shared the news with me."

"Why? I don't need cotton candy flavored lube or strawberry flavored condoms. Or-Oh, pizza flavored condoms? That sounds really gross." Luke scrunched his nose up is distaste.

"Michael was excited about that one."

Luke laughed, shaking his head at Calum. "I bet he was."

"Michael's obsession with pizza will come back to haunt him one day."

"Yeah, when he's 60 and fat and wrinkly." 

"But, you'll still love him anyway." Calum wiggled his eyebrows.

"Maybe."

////

[From: Michael]

wanna try out that pizza flavored condom baby boy? ;)

[To: Michael]

maybe after we actually go on a date 

[From: Michael]

I'm taking that as a yes

[To: Michael]

only if you buy me pizza beforehand 

[From: Michael]

anything for my baby boy

[To: Michael]

don't call me that...

[From: Michael]

why? does it turn my Lukey baby on?

[To: Michael]

shut up, Michael 

[From: Michael]

once again, I am correct. ;-)

[To: Michael]

fuck you

[From: Michael]

please do


	19. Chapter 19

"Where are we going?" Luke asked, buckling himself up. Luke folded his hands on his lap, looking over towards Michael.

Michael had picked up Luke around 4 o'clock with a bouquet of some mangled looking roses in hand, but Luke still smiled brightly at the boy thanking him, because it's the thought that counts. 

"It's a surprise," Michael grinned, pressing down on the break before putting the car into the drive and pulling out of Luke's apartment complex. 

"You told me to dress semi-nice. I was simply curious why I needed to dress to impress."

"It'll take us a while to get there even if the god awful traffic goes smoothly." Michael explained gesturing with his hands until Luke yelled at him to put them back onto the steering wheel. 

Luke pouted, slumping down into his seat. "This better be worth it." Luke grumbled mostly to himself, but Michael heard him. 

"Trust me, it will."

////

"You brought me to fucking Disneyland!" Luke excitedly exclaimed, he was beaming and about ready to jump out of the car and run inside the park. 

Michael jumped out of the car, rushing to open the door for Luke. Once they were all situated Michael wrapped his arm around Luke's waist pulling him close. 

Michael went to pick up his tickets he pre-purchased yesterday, at one of the windows. Luke argued with him for a good five minutes about helping pay because Disneyland tickets are not cheap. Luke eventually lost the argument, something about "I'm rolling in cash so you don't ever have to pay." and that frustrated Luke. Michael was rich, he understood that. But, Luke didn't want Michael to spend all his money, he wanted to help pay for things because he wanted it to be fair. Luke also didn't want people to look at him and assume he's a gold digger. Though he shouldn't care what others might say but the thought still bothered him.

They made their way into the park. Luke looked at everything in awe, he mentally cursed himself for not knowing or bringing more money with him to buy souvenirs. And he didn't want to ask Michael, even though Michael would do anything for the blond boy. 

"I made us a reservation. They said it was one of their more romantic restaurants they have inside the park. And being who I am and pulling some strings I managed to get us in." Michael smiled smugly. "We better get going or we'll be late." 

////

"Wow." Luke looked around at the setting, it looked as if they plucked a restaurant right out New Orleans and placed it here. All the different smells of seafood and seasonings drifted through the air making both boys more hungry as every second passed. 

"Do you like it? It's not too much is it? I wanted our first date to be special after everything I put you through." Michael rambled nervously, he could clearly see Luke was having the time of his life, but the nagging feeling at the pit of his stomach wouldn't go away and Michael couldn't help but feel that Luke might possibly hate everything happening.

"It's perfect." Luke assured. But, he was also just as nervous as Michael. Everything he had planned was more than Luke could have imagined. 

Luke assumed Michael would take him to get a burger or see a movie, but Michael paid attention to small details and hints Luke doesn't even remember giving out. Apparently he "said" he liked a good ole romantic dinner date and a quickie in the backseat of the car. Luke was absolutely positive Calum told Michael the last part since Luke wasn't even sure he'd fit in the backseat of Michael's car. Let alone have sex.

"Do you want to split a meal? The Surf and turf is like $50!" Luke suggested, gaping at the prices. He couldn't imagine spending so much on one meal. 

Michael shook his head and smiled at the blond boy sitting across from him. "Nope. Get what you want. Tonight is all about you, Lukey."

"I don't want you to have to spend so much on me." Pouting Luke looked over the menu again to see if there was anything cheaper. 

"You're the first person to ever say that to me." Michael grinned, he knew whatever he had with Luke now was right. He could feel it. Michael couldn't handle anymore bad relationships.

"Well all those other people are jerks."

"You're incredible, Luke."

"I know." Luke winked while he smiled smugly, taking a chance with such simple words, but knew Michael would laugh. 

Michael did indeed laugh.

////

The two boys left the restaurant in a giggling mess and all Michael could think of is how he wanted to hear Luke giggle for the rest of his life. The sound made his insides do flips and feel as hundreds of butterflies fluttered around in his stomach. 

They wandered around the park for a few more hours enjoying each other's company. They rode a few rides together and Michael even bought matching Mickey Mouse hat ears. Luke just kept gushing about how they are "relationship goals".

"Mikeyyy," Luke said, still giggling hours later. "Let's watch the fireworks! And then you can kiss me."

Michael wrapped his arms around Luke from the back. resting his head in the crook of his neck. Michael inhaled deeply, loving the sweet smell of Luke, he always managed to smell fruity and Michael loved it. 

"What makes you think I'll kiss you?" Michael breathed, nuzzling his nose into Luke's soft porcelain skin.

"Like you'd ever deny these lips."

"You know me so well."

Michael pulled Luke over by the castle as the fireworks started, music playing loudly in the background. But they were both too lost in each other to care. Michael had Luke wrapped tightly in his arms, Luke had his hand in Michael hair tugging lightly. Their lips were melded together in a sweet gentle kiss, but it ended up to be much more to them, it was a moment they wouldn't ever forget.


	20. Chapter 20

Few days later, after Michael and Luke's first date. Michael asked Luke to be his boyfriend. 

Luke was hesitant at first. Even though their date went perfectly, everything was happening so suddenly and he was trying to think back to his life before Michael came into it. He had been watching Michael's show since it first started, but he's still having a hard time wrapping his mind around that he actually went on a date with Michael Clifford. He has kissed him multiple time. Michael also dated his best friend before him. Luke was the second choice. And something about that still didn't settle well with him. 

Luke knew he wasn't being used as a rebound, since Michael ended it with Ashton after only a week because he felt something toward a tall lanky blond boy. Feelings he tried to explain to Luke, but Luke was still bitter about the things that happened in the past. But, Luke knew he shouldn't dwell on it. He knew even after a short time what he and Michael shared was special. 

When Luke finally told Michael "Yes." after ten minutes of not answering his request, the vibrant red-head scooped Luke up into his arms. Luke instantly wrapped his long legs around Michael's waist. Michael feverishly placed kisses across Luke's face, before placing a chaste kiss to his lips. All of Luke's worries disappeared the instant Michael's lips met his.

"You mean so much to me," Michael mumbled against the crook of Luke's neck. "I've never felt like this with anyone before."

Luke placed a light feathery kiss against Michael's temple. "Me either. Having watched your show since it started I always felt drawn to you, Michael. Ashton always told me I was a crazy "fangirl" and it was just a crush. You even said that at one point, but it was more than that. It was different. Maybe you didn't feel it when we first met, but the moment you walked into that café I swear the atmosphere changed, I basically turned into a shy, fragile person. That's not who I am. It had to be you. I know it."

Still holding Luke in his arms, Michael led them over to the couch where he sat down. Luke sat comfortably on Michael's lap he wiggled around a bit before Michael placed his hands on Luke's hips to get him to stop before it got out of hand. Luke giggled and smiled innocently at his boyfriend acting as he didn't know what he had done wrong. 

"Luke, not now." Michael pleaded. 

"I wasn't doing it on purpose."

"Sure."

"We should cuddle and watch movies till Calum get here." Luke suggested, leaning down to leave a trail of kisses down Michael's neck.

"Or we could make out?"

"I wanted to watch cute disney movies with you." Luke pouted, his bottom lip sticking out, giving Michael puppy eyes. Michael melted at the sight, agreeing instantly.

Jumping off Michael's lap, Luke ran over to Michael's extensive movie collection. There was one shelf solely dedicated to disney movies, scanning the shelf a few times Luke decided they should watch Lilo and Stitch.

Michael nodded excitedly at his boyfriends choice. He went over to the kitchenette they had in the theater room to make some popcorn, and gathered up some sweets along with a few cans of soda for them to share. 

Luke was wrapped up in a blanket waiting for Michael to sit back down. When he did, Luke cuddled into Michael's side and started the movie.

Luke thought about the past few months. Everything changed the moment Michael walked into his and Ashton's life. A few years ago he wouldn't have thought in a million years he would get to call Michael Clifford his boyfriend. He wouldn't have even pictured himself in a relationship. But, things happen for a reason, and everything eventually fell into place. And Like couldn't be more thrilled. 

////

"Calum, we need you to bring us more presents." Michael joked, turning to wink at Luke who blushed instantly and turned away before leaving the room for a moment.

"Damn. Going at it like rabbits already. The way you two look at each other I should've known." Calum said casually. Luke walked back into the room and snorted at Calum's comment before dropping down in between the two boys on couch.

"We don't need anymore, Michael's just upset because he hasn't had a chance to try the pizza one yet."

Michael scoffed, "Lies." 

"We all know it's true." Michael pouted at Luke, waiting for him to kiss him, so Luke did and Calum was making sounds of disgust next to them. 

"Shut up, Calum. Let me kiss my boyfriend in peace." 

"That's what the bedroom is for, Michael." Calum laughed, standing up he gathered his things and said goodbye to the love sick fools because he didn't want to know how the rest of their night will end up.

Gathering Luke into his arms, Michael pressed his lips against the blonds in a hot feverish kiss. Michael was too caught up in the sounds of the small whimpers that were coming from Luke that he almost didn't notice Luke stopped and started talking.

"Let's take this upstairs." Luke whispered against Michael's neck.

"And film it for Life as a Clifford?" Michael chuckled.

Luke was at lost for words, but smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend. "Um, no."

"Good. Because introducing you onto the show with a sex tape episode is not how I wanted it to go."

Luke slid out of Michael's grip before looking at him with a surprised expression. "Y-You want me on your show?" 

"Of course I do. I have to show my Lukey off to the world so everyone knows you're mine and I'm not sharing."

"Life as a Clifford, staring the one and only Luke Hemmings." Luke giggled, smiling brightly at Michael.

"I'm definitely changing the name to that."


	21. Epilogue

[ 1 year later ]

"Mikey!" Luke yelled for the third time, desperately trying to gain the attention of his boyfriend who was sitting in front of the TV only a few feet away. "You're lucky I love you." Luke continued to yell. 

"Shut up, Luke."

"I was worried you actually couldn't hear me for a second." Luke giggled. 

Michael turned his attention away from the TV in front of him and looked toward Luke the instant he giggled, even a year later the sound of his boyfriends laugh always seemed more important than anything else. 

A small smirk graced Michaels lips. "I always hear you. I just don't always want to reply." Michael joked, winking at Luke. 

Luke stuck his bottom lip out into a pout. 

"Lukey," Michael whined, "You can't always pout to get your way because I always end up caving."

"Not my fault you're a sucker. Quite literally might I add." Luke jumped onto Michael's lap and placed his arms around his neck. 

"I have one request." Luke kissed Michael's cheek. "You never owned up to your offer of playing guitar with me." 

"Oh, really. When did I say this?"

"Oh I don't know. Way back, y'know when you were fucking my best friend." Luke said, not even phased about Michael and Ashton's short-lived relationship anymore. They have let that stay in the past, now Ashton is in a happy relationship with a really great guy he met at one of Michael's party six months ago, he's really nice and Luke is glad his best friend finally found someone. "Okay, maybe you weren't fucking, but it was when we met at that café over a year ago. And I was acting stupid because you were in my presence."

"That was so long ago. How could you possibly remember?" Michael asked, an obvious joking tone in his voice.

Luke rolled his eyes before pinching Michael's cheeks. "You're so cute," Luke gushed, "But so forgetful. That's why I'm here to remember everything." 

"That's what my publicist is for." Michael retorted as it was the most obvious thing.

"What happens when he's no longer there?"

"I'll suck your dick and then you'll inform me of important dates." Michael gripped Luke's waist pulling him closer onto his lap. "How does that sound?"

Laughing, Luke replied, "Not bad. I still think I deserve more."

"You wish."

"Ugh. Let's go get ready. We have somewhere to be that your publicist didn't remind you of. I expect something in return tonight." Luke said smugly. 

////

Michael and Luke were sitting on a small love seat that was in the Life as a Clifford taping room. They were about reveal their relationship on the show, even though they have been dating for well over a year, Michael didn't want Luke to be smothered so early on.

Luke clutched Michael's hand, nervous about letting their relationship be publicly known now. Sure Michael posted pictures of the two all over social media, but people still seemed to be in denial that Michael was into guys, so they never payed to attention to the countless selfies of him and his beautiful blond boyfriend. What they did seem to pay attention to was Michael's most recent hair color. Blue, per request of Luke.

People were counting down in the background and before they knew it they were filming. 

"Michael, we hear you're in a relationship now. Is that correct?" A producer in the background asked, cameras were in pointing at them in every angle imaginable. 

Luke stared at everything in awe. He was never educated enough to know how a reality TV shows worked, even when Michael or even Ashton explained it to him. 

Michael smiled brightly over at Luke making him blush. Luke looked down for a second before squeezing Michael's hand a little tighter. 

"Yeah, this is Luke. We've actually been dating for awhile. I'm excited to show him off to the world now." Michael said, leaning over to place a sweet lingering kiss to Luke's cheek.

Luke waved at the camera. "Hello!" Exclaiming loudly, Luke was excited and nervous and everything in between. 

Michael laughed at his dorky boyfriend. "What's even better is Lukey here actually watched my show, quite religiously, actually."

Luke slapped Michael hard on his arm. "You're not supposed to tell them that!" 

"Oops."

Luke glared. "Don't you fucking 'oops' me." 

"We'll have to bleep that out." Michael heard one of the producers said bitterly, behind the camera. 

"You guys literally bleep out half the things I say anyways." Michael muttered, turning his attention to the crew behind the lights and cameras.

"Just continue." The producer groaned, before asking another question. "Are there any plans for your future together?"

"Maybe get our own house and some kittens." Luke giggled, "Even though I already have this cute kitten." Luke grabbed one of Michaels cheeks, pinching it lightly.

Swatting away Luke's hand, Michael laughed dryly. "No. I don't count as a kitten. We will be getting at least five kittens."

Luke rolled his eyes and let his boyfriend do his thing. He was no reality TV star, but Michael sure knew how to charm his crowd. 

They were asked a few more questions before one came up and caught Luke's attention.

"Any plans for marriage?" They were asked.

"It's been thrown out there a few times," Michael beamed at his adorable boyfriend that was now sitting half on Michael's lap. "But, nothing official yet." 

"Not yet." Luke sighed.

////

[ 6 months later ]

"Michael get your pale ass down these steps right now!"

"I said give me five more minutes and I'd be ready!" Grumbling, Michael came bounding down the steps still in the process of putting on his belt. 

"Care to explain?"

"Explain wha-" Michael looked up to see Luke holding a black velvet box. The same exact box he hid away in the cookie jar onto of the fridge, the cookie jar Luke never looked in. "Where did you get that?"

"Doesn't matter."

"It kind of does."

"It was in the cookie jar. I heard you open it the other day and I thought you actually put cookies in it." 

"You ruined my surprise, Luke." Michael sighed, a bit irritated it didn't go his way. 

"I didn't mean to, honestly."

"I know."

"You can still ask me when you're ready." Luke winked, hoping Michael would get the hint. He wouldn't mind being asked right here right now. 

Michael walked over to Luke, pulling him close by his hips. He placed a gentle kiss upon his lovers lips. "Too bad. You found it, you get to wait."

"But-but-but I love you Mikey." Luke whined. 

"And I love you." Michael kissed Luke's forehead. "I have a plan and even though you already know about the ring, the proposal will blow your mind. Now c'mon we're meeting our best friends for dinner."

"I guess I can live with that."

"You have no choice."

"I kind of do. But, I will wait."

"You're living the Life as a Clifford. You get used to it." Michael joked, tugging Luke outside to their car.

"Michael, stop with your TV show jokes." Luke whined, a pout on his lips.

"Shut up, Luke."


	22. Bonus Chapter: The Proposal

Luke groaned, annoyed at Michael at the moment. They had been together for four years now and he still hasn't popped the question. 

If Luke didn't already know about the ring Michael had hidden away, he would've already asked his beloved boyfriend two years ago. 

He lived his life as best as he could since they both came out as a couple on Life as a Clifford. Sometimes Luke would wonder if he made the right choice with Michael, but then he'd see his dark haired lover smile and everything would feel like fireworks. Luke knew he made the right choice.

"Luke! C'mon we're going to be late again." Michael ushered, trying to push the lanky blond outside and into the limo waiting for them out front. 

"It's just another movie premiere. We'll be fine." Luke scoffed, having already been to too many events Michael was requested to attend.

////

Michael was stressed. 

Snapping at everything Luke said in the car. Saying sorry after everything he says. He wanted everything to be perfect, but he was the only one making it worse.

He and Luke, they've been together for four years today. Luke was beyond excited this morning waking his Mikey up with a face full of kisses. Exclaiming about how they've come so far since the day they met. And they truly have. 

They've made it through so much together. Many were surprised they hadn't called it quits after the major rumors spread about Michael cheating several times. Luke trusted Michael, and he knew there was nothing to worry about when those rumors broke loose. He knew he could trust his love.

The car came to a sudden stop. Luke looked out the tinted window of the limousine to see a small café in front of him.

"Michael? This isn't the Chinese Theatre."

Michael cheekily smiled at his boyfriend. "I know." 

"Where are we?"

Michael ignored his questions and hopped out of his side of the car, then being a gentleman that he is, went and began opening Luke's door for him letting him climb out.

Luke squinted his eyes at the sign hanging from the building. "Michael..." He looked over at the man he's been in love with for so long, tears welling up in his eyes. Luke threw his body in Michael's arms, squeezing his partner in hopes of not breaking down into sobs. "This-this is where we first met. How did you even remember where it was?"

"I could never forget. Now c'mon there's an even bigger surprise inside." Michael patted Luke bum, urging him to move forward and open the door.

It was silent up until the moment Luke locked eyes with the booth they had sat at so long ago. 

"Ashton? Calum? Holy shit! Fuck! When-I don't-oh my god, I missed you guys!" Luke bonded over to his best friend first, engulfing him into a hug. Things in life, they got hectic and Luke hadn't been able to see Ashton in over two years. So to see him and Calum here tonight made everything seem so surreal. "Calum, now gimme me a hug."

Calum laughed before hugging Luke. After pulling away Calum tackled Michael in a hug, burrowing his face in his best friend shoulder. "I've missed you so much you old man! Ashton actually makes me do chores instead of making out with him and playing video games all day."

Michael laughed loudly, "Welcome to adulthood, Calum."

"I don't like it.." Calum grumbled before pulling Ashton away from Luke and kissing him chastely on the lips. "Now let's order something to drink, shall we?"

Everyone nodded before sitting down in the exact booth they sat at so long ago, except this time both couples sat next to one another reminiscing about when they first came here, how Luke wouldn't even talk, how Ashton was oblivious to Michael intentions at the time, how crazy everything seemed to turn upside down and end up the way it is now. 

"Thank you." Luke mumbled, resting his head on Michael's shoulder. 

"Happy four years of us being together," Michael rose his glass, "and hopefully many more." He smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Luke's temple.

As they all continued to talk, wasting the night away like old times. Michael paused, looking at the clock on the wall it read 10:45 p.m., he sighed running his fingers through his dark hair. He almost forgot about his intentions for tonight. 

Calum and Ashton kept glancing at him, giving Michael that look. They were wondering when he'd pop the question so they could capture the moment on film for the two love birds. Something Luke always talked about wanting. Having his reaction captured permanently and framed somewhere on the wall in his home. 

Michael hoped having Ashton and Calum here would throw him off and he could surprise him. Whenever they'd go somewhere romantic he'd question if Michael was going to propose yet, but Michael knows he doesn't see it coming tonight. That having their friends here surprised him more than enough already. 

Michael looked over at Luke who was now in a deep conversation with Ashton to pay and mind to Michael digging into his pocket. He nodded his head at Calum to pull out his camera. 

Michael held the black velvet box tightly in his hand. It was finally happening. He was finally going to propose and marry his beautiful blond, his best friend.

"Luke?" Michael spoke, grabbing the attention of his partner. 

"Yeah honey?" Luke smiled, glancing at Michael.

Michael stood up from the booth, stretching out his limbs before turning back around to face Luke, the biggest grin etched across his face. 

Getting down on one knee, opening the velvet box to reveal a slightly different ring than the one Luke found a few years back.

"I know, it's taken me four years," he laughed lightly. "But, I love you more than words can even begin to describe. You're my best friend, my missing puzzle piece and I'm incredibly thankful to have found you and to have you in my life everyday. Luke, will you do the honor in marrying me?"

Luke, who was completely taken by surprise. Happy tears rolling down his cheeks. He was at lost for words, the thought that he had been waiting for this moment for so long and it's finally happening and he didn't know what to do.

Michael looked at him nervously waiting for his response, when he heard the most beautiful sound, "Oh my god! Michael, yes! A thousand times yes!" Luke scrambled out of the booth and into his now fiancés arms, before grabbing Michael's face and kissing him. 

Now today marks one of the most important day of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this all the way through on here. Thank you it truly means a lot! <3 you can also check out some of my other stories on wattpad @1995mgc if you'd like.


End file.
